Un fantôme du passé
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Qui est cet inconnu qui se recueille sur la tombe d'Oscar et André ?


Une nouvelle petite infidélité au topic de Blood+. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira même si elle ne met pas en scène ce magnifique personnage qu'est Oscar.

Si je fais le disclaimer maintenant, vous saurez qui est cet inconnu… donc on voit ça à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un fantôme du passé**

Le monde, leur monde, était tout le temps en train de changer. La Monarchie... La mort du Roi puis de la Reine... La terreur et la Convention... La mort de Robespierre... Le Directoire... Et maintenant, le Consulat et Rosalie avait l'impression que la valse des gouvernements n'était pas encore finie. Qu'allait bien pouvoir leur réserver Bonaparte dans l'avenir ?

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, elle avait réussi un exploit... Survivre... Survivre sans trop de pertes et de dégâts. Oh, il y avait eu, bien sûr, des instants difficiles mais sa famille avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'à présent.

Rosalie attendait son quatrième enfant et même si sa grossesse était déjà bien avancée, elle continuait de monter jusqu'aux deux croix blanches qui se trouvaient en haut de la falaise. Deux croix... Deux tombes sans nom...

Ses enfants l'avaient accompagnée. Bernard était resté chez eux comme d'habitude. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire... Il écrivait... Il écrivait l'histoire de ses deux tombes anonymes... La petite histoire dans la grande. Sa façon à lui de leur rendre hommage sans doute.

Il n'y avait qu'elle et Alain de Soisson qui venaient se recueillir ici. Elle fut donc extrêmement surprise en voyant une fine silhouette masculine en face des deux croix ce matin-là. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Alain. Elle apercevait des cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient de la casquette de l'inconnu.

Rosalie pressa le pas tout en ordonnant à ses enfants de rentrer à la maison.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour atteindre les tombes. L'inconnu l'entendit approcher et se retourna.

Rosalie se figea, faillit crier.

_Oscar..._

Mais ce n'était pas un fantôme qui se trouvait devant elle. Cette personne était bien réelle et pourtant... Comme elle ressemblait à Oscar... Oscar à vingt ans.

Rosalie s'approcha. L'inconnu (inconnue ?) ne bougea pas. La femme de Bernard Châtelet remarquait maintenant quelques différences. L'inconnu était un tout petit peu plus petit qu'Oscar. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus foncé et ses cheveux, bien que d'un blond similaire à celui de la militaire, étaient bien plus bouclés que ceux d'Oscar.

Un souvenir revint à l'esprit de Rosalie.

_« Pour le moment, je ne suis qu'une gamine aux cheveux frisés mais je suis de la même famille qu'Oscar. Alors je pense que, très bientôt, je deviendrais aussi belle qu'elle... »_

Rosalie sourit. André s'était trompé.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à côté de l'inconnue.

« Loulou, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête pour saluer la nièce d'Oscar.

-C'est Louis Roland maintenant. » répliqua la jeune femme.

Ceci expliquait les vêtements masculins.

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents, reprit Rosalie après quelques minutes de silence. Lorsque le général a appris la nouvelle, cela l'a dévasté. »

Loulou ; Louis ; ne répondit pas.

« Il t'a cherchée mais...

-Mais mes parents avaient réussi à m'envoyer en Angleterre avant. Ils ne m'ont jamais rejoint. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Rosalie. Pourquoi... »

Elle montra les vêtements d'homme. Un sourire espiègle éclaira pendant un instant le visage de la nièce d'Oscar.

« Ça me va aussi bien qu'à elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis le sourire disparut et un éclat de tristesse surgit dans les yeux bleus.

« Même si mes parents n'avaient pas été tués dans cette embuscade, ils ne m'auraient sans doute jamais retrouvée en Angleterre. L'homme à qui il m'avait confiée n'était pas digne de confiance. A peine étions-nous arrivés qu'il m'a vendue à un bordel.

-Loulou... »

Rosalie voulut prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. On l'arrêta d'un regard.

« Oh j'ai réussi à m'échapper avant qu'on ne me fasse quoi que ce soit mais j'ai perdu Loulou de la Rolancy dans l'aventure. » confia Louis en regardant la mer.

Loulou de la Rolancy... La jeune femme parlait-elle de la poupée qui ne la quittait jamais ou d'elle-même avec cette phrase ?

« J'ai vécu dans la rue. J'ai vite compris qu'un garçon s'en sortirait mieux qu'une fille puis deux ou trois ans plus tard, j'ai rencontré Holmes. »

Loulou fixa Rosalie.

« Il est détective. Ma débrouillardise et mon intelligence lui ont plu. Je suis devenu son apprenti. »

Elle sourit et fixa l'horizon.

« Il a tout de suite su bien sûr mais il a préféré que je garde mes habits de garçon. Une femme ne peut être détective... »

Elle soupira.

« Dommage que Sherrinford ne soit pas aussi clairvoyant que lui. »

L'amertume de cette phrase.... Cette lueur que Rosalie avait déjà vue dans des yeux bleus plus clairs... Loulou allait-elle donc imiter sa tante en tout point ?

« C'est son fils, précisa la jeune femme. Holmes a peu d'espoir de le voir lui succéder. C'est pour cette raison que je suis devenue son assistant.

-Loulou...

-Son père a fini par lui dire la vérité bien sûr mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mary vient d'avoir son premier enfant. A moi les enquêtes... A eux la petite vie tranquille de propriétaires terriens pour les générations à venir. »

La jeune détective se tourna vers Rosalie.

« La vie rêvée pour Fersen et la Reine. »

La phrase surprit la femme de Bernard Châtelet.

« Voyons Rosalie... » fit Loulou.

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas à être aussi étonnée. La petite fille qu'elle avait connue avait toujours su des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Elle avait même réussi à percer le secret d'André.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Rosalie pour changer de sujet.

Loulou soupira de nouveau.

« Je suis sur une affaire. Un vol de bijoux. Si l'époque n'était pas aussi agitée, Raoul Lupin ferait beaucoup plus parlé de lui j'en suis sûre. C'est dans sa nature. Il aime le spectacle.

-Raoul Lupin ?

-Un voleur génie du déguisement.

-Le détective qui t'a recueillie, Holmes c'est bien ça, est ici lui aussi ?

-Oh non ! Il n'a pas vu le voleur tandis que moi je l'ai rencontré personnellement. »

Loulou sourit... Du sourire espiègle de la Loulou d'autrefois.

« Lui aussi il a tout de suite su. »

Elle regarda Rosalie.

« Lupin est français. Il est retourné dans son pays après le vol. Holmes m'a envoyée ici pour le retrouver et négocier le retour du bijou volé.

-Comment as-tu su pour... »

Rosalie montra les tombes.

« Je suis détective. » répondit Loulou d'un ton mystérieux.

La nièce d'Oscar s'accroupit devant les tombes. Elle effleura doucement de la main la croix, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver un nom... Celui de sa tante.

« Est-ce que qu'André et elle...

-Lorsqu'elle est morte, elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient devenus mari et femme. »

Comme à chaque fois que Rosalie pensait à la mort d'Oscar, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Alors qu'André et elle étaient enfin réunis, la mort avait frappé. Comment Dieu avait-il pu se montrer aussi injuste envers ses deux âmes d'exception ?

Loulou se releva tout en essuyant du revers de la main la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

« J'en suis heureuse. » dit-elle.

Elle regarda Rosalie.

« Je dois y aller.

-Veux-tu venir chez moi ? Bernard et moi seront ravis de t'accueillir. »

Loulou secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je dois être à Paris le plus tôt possible. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna.

« Toi aussi ! » cria soudain Rosalie.

Loulou se retourna.

« Toi aussi, un jour, tu trouveras ton André. »

Les yeux de la nièce d'Oscar se voilèrent. Un regard triste, tourmenté que Rosalie avait bien connu… Encore.

« André n'était pas noble mais il était honnête lui au moins. » déclara férocement Loulou.

Et elle partit, laissant Rosalie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Sur le chemin du retour, la femme de Bernard Châtelet finit par comprendre. Une détective et un voleur... Son mari trouverait peut-être l'histoire intéressante.

* * *

NdA :

1 : Selon les suppositions les plus courantes, Sherlock Holmes est né en 1854 en un lieu non déterminé. Ses parents étaient de petits propriétaires terriens.

2 : À l'origine, Conan Doyle avait prévu d'appeler son détective Sherrinford Holmes

3 : Arsène Raoul Lupin est né à Blois en 1874, fils d'Henriette d'Andrésy et de Théophraste Lupin.

4 : Le Consulat dure de 1799 (régime politique issu du coup d'état 18 brumaire an VIII) à 1804 (proclamation du premier Empire).

* * *

Disclaimer :

Loulou de la Rolancy apparait dans les histoires hors série de la Rose de Versailles et appartient donc à Ryoko Ikeda.

Le nom d'Holmes appartient à Conan Doyle et celui de Lupin à Maurice Leblanc.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cet os. Merci beaucoup.


End file.
